Susurros del corazón
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Kyoko, ¿escuchas mi corazón? ¿Entiendes lo que susurra? Estos son mis sentimientos por ti. Te amo.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Susurros del corazón:**

-Kuon, primero no querías cenar y ahora ¿quieres postre?-

-Solo son unas galletas, además las compré para ti-

-Hum, bien. Las probaré-

Se metió una a la boca y la saboreó.

-Mmmmmm, en verdad están ricas-

-Mis padres las trajeron de EUA-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí. Oh, espera. Te quedaron unas migajas-

Kuon se acercó y con su mano limpió las pequeñas migajas que quedaron atrapadas en los labios de Kyoko. Labial y migajas de galleta no son buena combinación.

Fue un gesto demasiado íntimo para ellos. Kyoko ya sabía toda su historia y se llevaban de maravilla, pero hasta ahí quedaba todo.

Además, Kuon se había acercado demasiado a su rostro.

Y simplemente por ese acto, lo siguiente fue inevitable. Como no ser inevitable si llevaban tanto tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos más intensos.

Se miraron.

Miraron los ojos del otro.

Y como si fueran un imán, sus labios se atrajeron.

Kuon la besaba desenfrenadamente y Kyoko luchaba por seguirle el ritmo, pero sabemos que Kyoko aprende rápido, así que poco después, sus besos competían entre sí, por ver quien ganaba la batalla que se libraba.

Y como era de esperarse, una cosa llevo a la otra.

Kuon cambió sus besos de lugar y llegaron a su cuello. Kyoko tampoco quería quedarse atrás, así que con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó, haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra el sofá, para poder sentarse sobre él y copiar sus acciones.

Le lamía el también el cuello. Quería marcarlo otra vez, pero se detuvo al sentir que las manos de él empezaban a colarse debajo de su blusa.

Kyoko entre sorprendida, alarmada y confusa lo miró. Él le devolvió la mirada.

Aunque sus acciones decían todo, aun así prefirió utilizar las palabras.

-Kyoko, ¿estás segura?-

-Sí. Ambos sabemos los sentimientos del otro, pero no decimos nada al respecto…-ella ya se había dado cuenta de todo. Kuon sentía lo mismo que ella. Era obvio. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Pero esto es ir demasiado rápido. No te quiero presionar, ni hacerte algo que tú no desees. ¿No te vas a arrepentir?-

Un beso fue lo que recibió como respuesta. Eso fue todo lo que Kuon necesito.

-Bien, te tomaré la palabra-

Ella le sonrió, para que lentamente empezara a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Pero las manos de Kuon tampoco se quedarían quietas; cuando ella logró quitarle su camisa, él tomó su blusa para deshacerse de ella y lanzarla lejos.

Ahora Kyoko decidió desabrocharle el pantalón que traía, pero necesito ayuda para quitárselos debido a esas piernas tan largas que poseía.

Kuon intercambio papeles, dejándola debajo de él, para así quitarle también el pantalón que estaba usando.

-¿Acaso venías preparada para esto?-

-¿Eh?-

-Tu ropa interior es a juego, negra y con encajes-

-Es mi ropa interior usual-

-¿En serio? Creo que debo conocer más acerca de la ropa interior que sueles utilizar-

-Pervertido-

-Hey, eres tú la que está usando esta ropa sexy, no yo-

Kyoko le sacó la lengua burlonamente.

-Traviesa. Pero aunque sea linda y sexy por el momento me estorba-

-Entonces quítamela-

-Aún no-

Kuon volvió a besarla con más pasión, disfrutando de cada rincón de su boca.

Sus manos viajaban por todo su esbelto y virginal cuerpo, sintiendo como ella se estremecía ante su tacto.

Los besos por todo su cuerpo tampoco se hicieron esperar. Quería hacerla disfrutar del momento. Aunque llegó el punto donde necesitaba más.

Pasó sus manos por su espalda, intentando inútilmente quitarle ese estorboso sujetador.

-Jajajaja-la escuchó reír.

-¿Por qué la risa?-

Kyoko tomó sus manos y las dirigió al centro de sus pechos.

-Aquí es dónde se abrocha-

-Jum, astuta-

-¿No sabías que hay sujetadores que se abrochan por adelante?-

-Sí, pero no es como si mi pasatiempo fuera andar quitando sujetadores-

-En realidad, eso me alegra-

-¿Oh, sí?-

-Sí-

-Pues sé más feliz, porque desde hoy aprenderé como se quitan todos y cada uno de tus sujetadores-

Lo desabrochó y se deshizo de esa dichosa prenda que tantos problemas le causó.

-Bien-continuó con su labor-¿qué tenemos aquí?-

-No los mires tanto-esa mirada que le estaba dedicando mientras la observaba la ponían más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Por qué? Son lindas-

-Playboy…-

Kuon tomó una entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla.

-¿Te gusta?-

-No lo sé…-era una sensación nueva y extraña que no sabía definir.

-Pues esto si te gustará-

Acercó su boca a su compañero y comenzó a lamerlo sin dejar de darle atención al otro.

La misma atención le dio a ambos, hasta dejarlos erectos y rosados.

-¿Te gustó?-

-Mmmmmmm-fue su única respuesta.

-¿Eso fue un sí?-

-Jum…-

-Oh, no quieres aceptarlo-

-Calla…-

-Bien, te haré disfrutar más-

Ahora sus manos se dirigieron a sus pantaletas.

-¡Ey, ¿qué haces?!-

-Tú me dijiste que se las quitara-

-¡Pero no tan rápido!-

-¡Qué importa! Lo importante es quitarlas-

Las bajó lentamente disfrutando del momento.

-Tampoco tienes que mirar tanto…-¿acaso podía sentirse más expuesta?

-Te las quité para poder mirar por lo menos ¿no?-y él era todo un descarado al respecto.

-No creo que solo quieras mirar…-

-Me conoces muy bien-

Kuon definitivamente no solo quería mirar. Quería tocar y probar.

La acarició lentamente.

-Qué húmeda estás-

-Cállate pervertido…-esa voz ronca y llena de pasión con la que le hablaba la estaban volviendo loca.

Intercambio sus manos por su lengua, consiguiendo que Kyoko arqueara su espalda por la nueva y excitante sensación.

Su objetivo era hacerla disfrutar y hacer que su primera vez quedara grabada en su memoria.

-Kuon…-dijo entre suspiros.

-Gime Kyoko, quiero escuchar tu voz llena de placer-

Y la magia no se hizo esperar más. Desde ese momento, Kyoko no se quedó callada. Sus gemidos y placenteros suspiros hacían eco en toda la habitación.

-Kuon…-llamó desesperadamente.

-Tranquila, sé lo que necesitas-

Con un poco más de caricias y lamidas, Kyoko sintió su cuerpo arder.

¿Eso había sido un orgasmo? ¿Siempre era así de intenso? ¿Simplemente pudo lograrlo con su lengua? Era el primero en toda su vida, así que ni siquiera estaba segura de definirlo.

Una vez que su respiración se tranquilizó pudo seguir.

-Ahora me toca a mí-le dijo totalmente segura de sí misma.

-No lo creo-le respondió él dudoso por los deseos de ella.

-¿Por qué?-eso era injusto.

-¿Estás dispuesta a hacerme el sexo oral?-preguntó sin tapaderas. Directo al grano.

-¿Tú lo hiciste, no?-

-Sí, pero…-

-No creo que haya diferencia. Quiero aprender-

-Siempre y cuando lo hagas conmigo, está bien-le dijo coquetonamente. Eso no estaba en discusión. Si quería aprender, ahí estaba él para enseñarle o para ser su modelo o lo que quisiera.

-Por ello no te preocupes-

Kyoko se sentó sobre de él para poder quitarle su última prenda restante.

-Yo creo que te están estorbando-

-Crees muy bien-

Los tomó de las orillas y los deslizó por sus piernas, dejando libre aquélla parte que quería de su atención.

Se quedó observando unos minutos en completo silencio.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de qué hacer ahora-

-Tan solo haz lo que creas correcto-cierto, ella era totalmente inexperta, obviamente una chica tan pura como ella no iba a tener ni la mínima idea de lo que debía hacer.

-Lo intentaré-

Kyoko lo tomó entre sus manos.

Kuon estaba ansioso.

-Ahora muévelas-la aconsejó.

Así lo hizo.

-¿Así?-

-Correcto-

-¿Y ahora?-

-Continúa como desees-no la iba a obligar a hacer nada que no quisiera y obviamente no le iba a decir que era lo que quería que en realidad hiciera.

-¿Uso la lengua?-

-No te voy a obligar-ok, ella estaba demasiado desinhibida. Demasiado para su salud mental.

-Quiero intentarlo-

-Entonces, hazlo-bien podría arriesgarse un poco ¿no?

Acercó poco a poco su boca hasta que la distancia fue inexistente.

Con los nervios de punta pero con la decisión al máximo, comenzó dando pequeñas lamidas, intentando buscar la manera correcta de proceder.

Conforme avanzaba adquiría confianza, así que comenzó a saborear toda su longitud.

Kuon nunca se hubiera imaginado aquello. ¿O sí? Bueno, tal vez en sus más locos sueños que terminaban en una ducha con agua helada, pero la realidad supera a la ficción.

Kyoko aún no sabía muy bien que era lo que hacía, pero al ver las expresiones de Kuon, sabía que era lo correcto, así que si a él le gustaba continuaría haciéndolo.

Kuon también llegó al clímax por las atenciones brindadas, sorprendiéndola en el acto.

Permaneció unos momentos con los ojos cerrados mientras se recuperaba, pero sintió a Kyoko sentarse sobre de él, por lo que abrió los ojos para averiguar qué era lo que hacía.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Continuar-le dijo sin más.

-Kyoko espera, no te apresures, eres virgen, te dolerá-

-Lo sé-tenía cero experiencia, era cierto, pero quería continuar y quería hacerlo a su manera, así que poco le importaba si iba a doler o no.

Puso su entrada justo en la punta del miembro de Kuon y ella misma se lo introdujo.

-Auch-se quejó.

-Kyoko, detente-

-No-

-Pero te duele-

-Solo un poco. Además íbamos a terminar haciendo esto-

-Pero iba a hacerlo lentamente-

-Lo estoy haciendo lentamente-

-Eres tan terca, continúa a tu ritmo, no me moveré-

Kyoko logró introducirlo por completo después de unas cuántas muecas de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Kuon preocupado.

-Sí…-

-Muévete como gustes, encuentra tu ritmo correcto-

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, acostumbrándose a tenerlo dentro. Era una sensación extraña que no sabía definir.

Una vez que el dolor desapareció dando lugar al placer, encontró una manera sorprendente para moverse, la cual la hacía suspirar.

Aunque a ella le gustaba quería confirmar que a él también. ¿Placer solo para ella? Por supuesto que no.

-¿Está bien así?-

-Muy bien-suspiró Kuon por sus movimientos-demasiado bien de hecho-

-Entonces seguiré-

Kyoko siguió moviéndose, hasta que Kuon no pudo más e invirtió los papeles sin dejar de penetrarla.

-Ahora es mi turno, corazón-

Kuon ya no se controlaba, por lo que aumentó la velocidad e intensidad de sus movimientos. Kyoko estaba sorprendida, pero no le disgustaba para nada, al contrario, estaba complacida por ello.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?-aunque estuviera siendo un poco brusco no podía soportar el hecho de lastimarla.

-No…-le respondió quedamente.

-¿Te gusta así?-

-Sí….oh…definitivamente sí…-

Kuon y Kyoko cambiaron de posición varias veces, explorándose mutuamente.

Kuon intentaba no excederse, pero le era difícil, la deseaba demasiado, por lo que no solo se dedicaba a penetrarla, sino también a acariciarla, besarla y decirle lo hermosa que era.

-Kuon…-susurró momentos después.

-Lleguemos juntos Kyoko-

Unas cuántas embestidas más y ambos sintieron que podían tocar el cielo con las manos ¿o acaso ya estaban en el cielo?

Una vez que estuvieron un poco más relajados luego del intenso orgasmo, Kuon se tomó su tiempo para salir lentamente de ella, se recostó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kyoko, ¿escuchas mi corazón?-

-Sí…-le contestó aún exhausta. Podía escuchar muy bien aquel agitado repiquetear.

-¿Entiendes lo que susurra?-

-Sí…-podía saberlo, claro que podía. Su corazón susurraba lo mismo.

-Estos son mis sentimientos por ti. Te amo-

-Kuon…-Kyoko ya estaba desbordante de felicidad, pero ahora lo estaba aún más al escuchar esas palabras-y yo a ti-

-Me haces tan feliz. Tú me has hecho el ser más afortunado de este planeta-

-¿Estarás siempre conmigo?-sabía la respuesta, pero aun así necesitaba preguntar.

-Te lo aseguro. Always and forever. Siempre te amaré, por el resto de mis días te amaré-

-Cuando quieres puedes ser romántico ¿verdad?-

-En realidad aún no conoces todas mis caras, Kyoko-

-Pero hoy conocí una arrebatadora-

-Oh y eso solo fue el inicio amor-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquí yo molestando de nuevo. Solo quería decirles que en lo personal este lemon se volvió mi favorito de todos los que he escrito, no por los hechos, si no por la forma en la que lo escribí, ya no soy redundante en algunas cosas y no soy 100% explícita. Con la práctica voy mejorando. Leí mi primer lemon en Eien y dije: ¡¿qué porquería es esta?! fue hace casi año y medio y era mi segunda historia, así que es comprensible.

Próximamente: Please don´t say goodbye.


End file.
